Microwave ovens having radiant heating elements are known. Foodstuffs of different size, shape and dielectric loads produce different air temperature characteristics within the oven. The invention aims to provide a way of making the operation of such ovens automatic by monitoring air temperatures in the oven and using the monitored air temperatures to govern the operation of a microprocessor which controls cooking time and energisation of the magnetron and the radiant heating elements.